Carlos Vela
by YanetClau
Summary: Una fantasía esperada, por fin cumplida. Un contacto que siempre había imaginado y que ahora puedo conocer. COMENTEN! Y SU FACEBOOK ASI YO LES DIJO CUANDO ESTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO :
1. MI Carlos Vela

Mi Carlos Vela….

Por, ClauYanet

Está muerta de los nervios por fin se haría realidad. Conocería a Carlos Vela. Tenerlo enfrente después de hablar por medio el internet, por varios meses.

Todo empezó muy inocentemente hablamos de cosas que nos pasaban, después vinieron preguntas personales, hasta llegamos a vernos por la Webcam. Y desde ahí las cosas subieron de tono. Hasta llegamos a excitarnos atreves de la cámara.

Y por fin hoy lo tendría cerca. Podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Ya la pantalla no nos separaba.

Al entrar al pizo del hotel él me está observando. Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos, brillantes. Me sonríe. Deseo besarlo.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- me pregunta.

-Bien- le sonreí. Después de meses de verlo atreves de la pantalla. Lo tenía enfrente! Deseaba besarlo.

Acaricio mi mejilla con su mano. Se acerca más a mí. Me besa en la frente. Sonrío y lo miro. Nuestras bocas están peligrosamente cerca. Me acerco más a él. Se acerca más a mí.

Sus labios son suaves, carnosos, sexuales. Se amoldan perfectamente con los míos. Los acarician, los rosa, mi deseo se convierte en realidad… Lo estoy besando. Su lengua asoma tímida y roza mis labios con su punta. Mi lengua le da la bienvenida. Su mano se apoya en mi nuca, con suavidad. La mía le acaricia su perfecto abdomen. Su piel es suave, agradable. Cada parte de mi cuerpo está ahora mismo pendiente de sus caricias.

Se separa de mi boca y me mira. Sus ojos están inundados de cariño. Los míos muestran incredulidad ante lo ocurrido.

-Llevaba meses esperando esto- me confiesa viéndome a los ojos. Su mano vuelve a acercarme a él. Me besa de nuevo.

Volvió a besarme, pero ahora con pasión y deseo… yo solo sentía sus labios sobre los míos y mi cuerpo pidiéndome más.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta su habitación.

Sabía lo que venía… pero no tenía miedo. Yo lo deseo. Mi cuerpo me lo pide.

Llegamos a su cama. Comienza a besarme, esta vez llega hasta mi cuello. Que hace que me de un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo. Mi respiración aumenta.

Carlos besa mi pechos por encima de mi escote… lo deseo tanto...

Gira y se coloca sobre mí, envolviéndome con su cuerpo. Lo quiero.

Quiero ese contacto. Le quito la camiseta. Quiero sentir su piel, ver su cuerpo. Acaricio su cuello con mis labios, lo beso. Su boca vuelve a aclamar la mía. Nos fundimos en un beso profundo y lento. Siento escalofríos. Me estremezco.

Sus dedos acarician mi brazo. Pasan bajo mi camiseta. Tocan mi piel, mi cintura. Me la quita. Me observa. Besa mi hombro, mi cuello. Suave, con dulzura. Mi mejilla, mis labios de nuevo…

Nuestra manos nos van desnudando mutuamente. Todo es lento, sin prisas. Noto su piel sobre la mía. Sus manos tocándome como si me fuera a romper, delicadamente. Las mías lo recorren por completo.

Siento su deseo. Sus ganas de unirse a mí. Siento su cuerpo sobre sobre el mío. Se desliza hacia arriba y nuestros sexos se tocan. Una mezcla de sentimientos se revuelven en mi interior. Deseo que ocurra. Quiero ser suya y solo para él. Esta noche me entrego a su cuerpo. Lo deseo…

Los besos son los protagonistas. Me excito por momentos ante la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca.

Apoyo una mano sobre la parte inferior de su espalda y lo empujo con suavidad hacia arriba, notando como se introduce levemente en mí.

-¿Estás segura?-me pregunta.

-Nunca había estado tan segura-Mis palabras le hacen sonreír. Me dedica otra mirada tierna, llena de amor. Me besa con suavidad mientras su cuerpo comienza a poseer al mío.

Nuestras respiraciones y me corazón empiezan a ser mas fuerte.

Sintiendo cómo se introduce en mi interior centímetro a centímetro. Mis manos recorren su espalda, amoldándose a cada músculo y a cada curva. Beso su hombro y su cuello mientras él comienza a moverse al ritmo en el que mis manos le llevan. La sensación de estar unida a él, de haber cumplido mi mayor deseo, es superior a cualquier placer. Su piel en contacto con la mía es la sensación más agradable que siempre recordare.

Sus labios siendo besados por los míos, su lengua ofrecida a la mía, sus manos y sus caricias… Algo inimaginable, inolvidable. No quiero que acabe nunca.

-Te quiero, Vela… te quiero-, le digo en su oído. Tratando de contener mi respiración

-te quiero mucho.- Me responde con un beso, de nuevo.

Me sorprende la lentitud de sus movimientos, como si quisiera hacerlo durar toda la vida. Tiene miedo de que algo me moleste, de hacerme daño, lo sé. Sabe que es mi primera vez, y me ve como su pequeño tesoro recién encontrado.

No puedo dejar de mirarlo, ver sus ojos fijos en mí y sus labios abiertos, tentando a los míos. Su frente brillando del sudor producido por la emoción y el deseo. Le acaricio el pelo, la cara. La otra mano aun apoyada en su espalda le anima a ir más rápido. Quiero que disfrute por completo, sin miedo.

El roce de nuestros cuerpos, el contacto del sexo y las caricias nos estimulan y nos excitan. Sentir por primera vez su contacto era sin comparación. Lo quiero.

No podría permitir que se volviera a marchar de mi lado.

Los días que hemos pasado creando una amistad especial no han podido borrar. Una fantasía esperada, por fin cumplida. Un contacto que siempre había imaginado y que ahora puedo conocer.

Ahora, en una cama, bajo la sábana, dos personas convertidas en una única silueta, disfrutan y se deseaban entre caricias y besos.


	2. VIVA MEXICO

Las pervierto! Las pervierto, esta es la 2nd parte de VELA+18

y Bueno solo les dijo que no me hago responsable si tienen que salir directo a la ducha! Eeh…

Les dejo a mis protagonistas… TODOS MEXICANOS! :twisted: :twisted: [/b]

Carlos Vela

Rafael Márquez

Javier Hernández

**¡VIVA MEXICO!**

_Hoy venía a Los Angeles a nuestro encuentro. El lugar quedaba lejos de mi casa, no conocía el lugar, así que llegué algo tarde. Toque al timbre, hecha un mar de nervios. Una voz masculina me contestó:_

_-¿Quién?_

_Me quedé callada, ¿Y ahora que le respondía?_

_-Soy yo… Eh… ClauYanet._

_No sabía si aquel chico iba a recordar o reconocer mi nombre. Ya que no era la voz de Vela_

_Sin decir nada, apretó el botón y la puerta soltó algo así como un quejido grave. Empujé, y entré._

_Cuarto piso. Mi primera intención era subir por las escaleras, pero lo mejor era no llegar sudando y casi sin aliento, así que tomé el ascensor. Mientras subía, me mire en el espejo. Nunca he sido muy coqueta, es cierto, por tenía que dar una buena impresión. Me deshice mi peinado, para volvérmelo a hacer, y me sequé el sudor. Acomode mi camiseta roja y lista. Cuarto piso allá voy._

_Salí del ascensor mirando a ambos lados. Una de las puertas estaba abierta, número 2, esa era._

_Toque despacio, con mi puño tembloroso, y una voz desde el interior, me invitó a entrar._

_Pasé precavida, a fin de cuentas no conocía a aquella persona._

_Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y busqué con la mirada al dueño de esa voz._

_-Hola –escuché._

_Venía del pasillo. Me aproximé, y de las sombras salió._

_Era Rafa Márquez! No lo podía creer! Yo le había comentado que Márquez era otro de mis favoritos de la selección! Pero nunca me imaginé conocerlo. No había comparación! Verlo de cerca me dejo sin palabras. Márquez tiene ese toque de madures y coqueto a la vez._

_-Mi compañero está en el baño… Carlos sale ahora mismo- dijo, acercándose más a mí._

_-Soy Rafael, encantado –._

_-Yo soy Claudia–contesté educada. Pero solo pensaba en lanzarme y abrazarlo! Por dios era Rafa Márquez!_

_Una puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe, de nuevo, del pasillo apareció alguien._

_-Hola –apareció Carlos con su esa sonrisa que había visto tantas veces por la cámara._

_Carlos acababa de salir de la ducha, e iba sin camiseta. Su torso estaba aún húmedo. No me perturbo demasiado. Ya lo había visto por la cámara pero la imagen de mi misma lamiendo aquel torso mojado me vino a la cabeza._

_Me miraban de arriba abajo, no parecía disgustarles por lo menos, así que me sentí algo aliviada._

_-Siéntate –me dijo Rafa- iré por algo de beber._

_Tomé asiento, y Carlos se sentó a mi lado. Mirábamos la pantalla de la televisión. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza y muy incómoda. De repente, una mano acarició mi cabello, me giré de golpe y me encontré con su cara muy cerca de mí. Me acerqué aún más y dejé que mis labios sintieran los suyos, mientras deslizaba mi mano por el torso que momentos antes había deseado lamer._

_Escuché pasos, y cubitos de hielo golpeando el cristal de las copas. Márquez dejó los vasos en la mesa, y se unió a nosotros sin decir nada._

_Se sentó detrás de mí y sin quitarme la camiseta, intentaba desabrocharme el sostén, mientras yo seguía disfrutando de los labios de Carlos, tan carnosos, tan suaves… Una vez que Rafa me quito el sostén, Carlos introdujo sus grandes manos bajo mi camiseta, acariciándome los pechos, agarrándomelos con fuerza, y lamiendo mi cuello._

_Giré mi cabeza y empecé a besar a Rafa, mientras con mi mano derecha buscaba el paquete de Carlos._

_De repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó._

_Los dos se miraron y Rafa salió a abrir la puerta. Poco después entró con otro chico, y no podía creerlo Javier Hernández. Vaya esto se ponía cada vez más interesante, no recordaba y ni me importaba que esto no fuera tan sólo un trio._

_Estaba a apunto de convertir mi fantasía en realidad, que claro nunca la había tenido. Esto lo superaba. No solo tenía a MI Vela. si no que también Márquez y_

_Hernández estaban a mi disposición._

_Yo esperaba escuchar algo como: "eh, como empezaron sin mí", cosa que me hubiera dejado en shock, pero, quizás basándose en su experiencia, no dijo nada, y se unió a nosotros, como si no acabara de llegar. Javier el recién llegado me miró, hizo un gesto de desaprobación y me obligó a sentarme en el sofá, para luego bajarme los pantalones, quedándome sólo con el panties y mi camiseta._

_Tanto Rafa como Carlos se lanzaron a mis pechos, levantándome la camiseta, y quitándomela con cierta brusquedad. Yo, tomando un poco el control, aparté a Carlos, y me dispuse a recorrer su torso con mi lengua, no quería quedarme con las ganas de hacerlo._

_Él estaba recostado, yo, en cuatro sobre él, recorría su pecho con mi lengua, mientras Javier el recién llegado, agarraba con fuerza mi trasero y me dio unas nalgadas._

_Rafael se estaba empezando a desnudar._

_Fui bajando hasta dar con la cremallera de su pantalón de Carlos, el cual no tardó mucho en bajar el mismo. Posó su mano en mi cabeza, y me guió hasta su sexo. Era larga y estaba muy dura. Me metí su miembro en la boca y empecé a juguetear, creando en él una mueca de placer._

_Rafa, me bajaba mis panties, y Javier deslizaba sus dedos por mi sexo, haciendo que me excitara enseguida. Javier empezó a tocarme los pechos, mientras yo seguía acariciando a Vela con mi lengua. De golpe, noté una lengua en mi sexo, esto me hizo gemir. Rafa, ya desnudo del todo, se puso de pie, apuntándome con su miembro._

_Poniéndome cómoda, alargué mi mano y empecé a tocarlo, al mismo ritmo que chupaba su compañero._

_Estaba increíblemente excitada, tres hombres estaban disfrutando de mí, y yo de ellos. Vela cambió de sitio, y se dispuso a penetrarme, mientras Javier se sentó, y me agarró fuerte del cabello, metiéndome de golpe su sexo en la boca, con fuerza, el ritmo que quería que llevara._

_Javier me decía cosas como "sigue, que bien lo haces", consiguiendo que me excitara aún más, y hacia que siguiera con más ganas. De golpe, noté a Vela entrar en mí, de manera directa. No necesitaba más juegos, ya estaba más que lista. Su sexo salía y entraba con rapidez._

_Rafa se había apartado de mi lado, y se masturbaba mientras miraba la escena._

_Vela sujetaba mi cintura, y de vez en cuando, me besaba el cabello, haciéndome gemir de placer y dolor a la vez, mientras su duro sexo no dejaba de penetrarme, a una velocidad que, de haber seguido así, hubiera conseguido que terminara enseguida._

_Rafa, cansado de masturbarse, agarró y me puso de pie, besándome salvajemente en la boca, y sentándose él en el sofá. Entonces me subió encima de él, para que le cabalgara. Me acomodé y me metí su sexo poco a poco._

_Sentándome primero su capullo, y luego bajando. Me ponía muy excitada notar como iba entrando. Con una de mis manos libres empecé a masturbar a Vela, que me besaba de vez en cuando, girando mi cara hacia él._

_Javier me acariciaba, mientras lamía mis pechos, que subían y bajaban al ritmo que me tenía Rafa._

_De repente, noté las manos de Rafael agarrándome con fuerza de la cintura, clavándome las uñas._

_-"me vengo"- repetía. Sus manos me soltaron y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Me bajé, me arrodille frente de Javier, y puse su sexo entre mis pechos, haciéndolas ir arriba y abajo. Rafa se había retirado a la ducha, y Vela me estimulaba desde detrás, mientras se masturbaba a la vez._

_Javier no tardó mucho en terminar, llenando mis pechos._

_Sólo quedaba Carlos, el cual me sujetó con fuerza, me tiró encima del sofá, abrió mis piernas y colocándose encima de mí, me cogió, yo sin dejar de gritar Vela cada vez que salía de mí._

_-nada como la vida real, moría de ganas de tocar tu cuerpo_

_-me encanta que toques mi cuerpo. Soy tuya._

_Él acabó en poco tiempo, y volví a sentir explotar y llegar a un clímax nunca antes llegado. Estaba satisfecha ¿Qué más podía pedir?_

_Rafa salió del baño, y viéndome en esa situación, se arrodilló ante mí, y me beso apasionadamente._

_Le pedí permiso para ir al baño._

_Me di una ducha rápida y me cambie. Me dolía el cuerpo. El ejercicio cansaba._

_Ahora no sabía qué hacer, la calentura había acabo. La vergüenza regreso a mí._

_Abrí la puerta lentamente y ahí está Javier que me sonreía abiertamente._

_Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta Carlos que estaba sentado en el sofá. Me tendió la mano y me recosté en su pecho._

_Márquez y Hernández se despidieron dándome un beso y dándome las gracias. Pero la que agradecía era yo._

_Carlos y yo nos quedamos solos. Hablando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Y como si lo que pasó fue de lo más normal._

Cuando me despierte y lo vi a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, tentadores. Me consume por dentro no poder besarlos. Giro en la cama dándole la espalda. Mis movimientos lo despiertan. Pasa una mano por mi cintura y se acerca a mí. El contacto de sí que deseaba…

Noto su cálida y lenta respiración en mi nuca, demasiado cerca. Cierro los ojos para inundarme de esa sensación. Respiro hondo. Suspiro. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya y la acaricio, la siento suave y protectora. Me abraza. Me giro hacia él. Sus brazos me rodean y me cobijan bajo las sábanas.

-Te quiero- me susurra aún medio dormido. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Su mano acaricia mi pelo. Nos quedamos en silencio. Acariciándonos…

-leí tu historia… la que publicaste hace meses y no me la habías enseñado.-yo no recordaba cual era. Volteo a verlo algo confusa- **VIVA MEXICO**

Enseguida recuerdo ese relato, me escondo en su pecho.

-en mi defensa nunca pensé que lo leerías-digo abrazándolo.- y tampoco espere conocerte.

Me obliga a verlo y me besa, y me pierdo en la suavidad y esas descargas que me dan sus labios.

-solo hay un PERO.-

-¿el final?... lose a mí tampoco me gusto.

-no, eso no.-me acerca más a él. Y recuerdo que estamos completamente desnudos.- nunca te compartiría con nadie. Eres mía...

Me besa lentamente hasta llegar a mi cuello. Y yo le doy la bienvenida a su cuerpo.

Muchas gracias por leer! Se los agradezco de todo corazón! :)

SI LEES DEJAME ALGO PARA QUE TE PUEDE AVISAR QUE ACTUALIZE.

^^, BeSoS.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo #3

_Desayunamos…._

_Espero les guste_

Todavía en mis sueños lo tenía presente, volvía a vivir su contacto en mi piel. Me entregue a el. Y le gritaba que lo amaba, ni en mi sueño creía que ahora estaba entre sus brazos. Junto a el.

Unos tiernos besos en mis hombros me hicieron despertar.

- _"¿Desayunamos?"- Carlos me susurro al oído._

-tengo sueño- me envolví en la manta. Y envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Creo que al instante me quedé de nuevo dormida pues lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano acariciándome la espalda y no había rastro de la sábana que hasta entonces me cubría. Estaba completamente desnuda y de alguna manera sabía que él también lo estaba, aunque no podía verlo. Quería abrir los ojos, abrazarte y besarte, pero no podía. Lo imaginaba y lo hacía en mi mente como en un sueño, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Sentí su mano bajando por mi espalda, por mi cadera, por el muslo... me acariciaba lentamente como reconociendo un territorio grabado en el recuerdo, disfrutando de esta oportunidad de observarme y acariciarme de una manare casi cauteloso. Yo seguía sin moverme, pero sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía con tus caricias.

Ahora ya no quería despertar, la sensación era maravillosa, en un lugar más cercano a los sueños que a la realidad, sintiendo un placer indefinido muy agradable. Su mano subía ahora por la parte interior de mis muslos ... cuando llegó al final una vibración recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome soltar un leve gemido. Me abracé más fuerte a la almohada

Esas caricias tan suaves y lentas me provocaron una excitación muy rápida y muy intensa. Ya no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, sólo sabía que lo deseaba.

Ya no quería que sus caricias fuesen tan suaves sino que respondieses a latido de mi corazón con igual intensidad, lo necesitaba. Y lo hiciste, y sentí un orgasmo no tan intenso como había anticipado pero sí provocó en mí una oleada de inmenso placer que hizo que te deseara aún más. Deseaba su cuerpo -tu peso sobre mí-, deseaba su sexo –sentirte dentro de mí-. En ese instante me hubiera girado y gritado ¡cógeme! pero quería que lo hicieras tú sin pedírtelo, así que seguí pidiéndoselo a mi sueño, todavía no tenía las fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Pensar que podías escuchar mis pensamientos me parecía una idea terriblemente romántica.

Cuando te inclinaste sobre mí y sentí el calor de tu cuerpo en mi espalda fue como una victoria, totalmente dominada por tus caricias, suplicando que terminaras conmigo, que me mataras de placer. Y comenzaste a hacerlo clavándome tu sexo hasta el fondo y seguiste haciéndolo una y otra vez a golpes contra mi sexo, primero no tan rápido, saboreando cada envestida, besando mi cuello... Luego, de rodillas, me tomaste de la cintura y me levantaste hacia ti aumentando el ritmo de tus movimientos y tu respiración.

Tus gemidos se unieron a los míos, yo ya estaba en lo más alto y deseaba tu orgasmo ahora mucho más que el mío...

No pares!...Sentí un par de envestidas más fuertes y cómo te derrumbabas sobre mí y tu aliento fuerte en mi nuca, me provocó un intenso escalofrío, me retorcí bajo tu cuerpo y en ese instante, mientras sentía tu orgasmo sentí también el mío. Pasó de tu cuerpo al mío y del mío al tuyo. Las sensaciones, los sentimientos fluían de uno a otro por nuestros cuerpos como si fuesen uno, como bombardeados por un solo corazón.

Y nos quedamos abrazados, sin despegarnos hasta quedarnos dormidos. Y así seguimos hasta que horas más tarde me desperté, y decidí despertarte poco a poco... suavemente.

-Desayunamos-lo beso en los labios.

Espero les allá gustado ^^besos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo #4

HASTA PRONTO.

Creo que esta un poco triste :(.

Allí estaba el, su cuerpo desnudo le daba a la habitación una sensualidad mágica. No me lo podía creer, después de la interminable noche/día de pasión que hemos tenido y todavía no puedo evitar sentir este fuego dentro de mi cuando lo observo.  
Esta tumbada de lado sobre la gran cama, el seguía durmiendo, yo llamé para pedir comida ya eran medio día. Mientras espero lo dejo descansar un poco más.  
Es lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Las sabanas se vierten en perfecta armonía. Los rayos de sol inundan la habitación, la ventana situada justo detrás de él y el único sonido audible es el suave canto de los pájaros.  
Carlos se mueve, continua en los brazos de Morfeo, No me canso de mirarlo, cada detalle me parece hermoso, cada rasgo de su cara, cada curva de su cuerpo.  
Nunca pensé que podría sentir algo así…. Hace tiempo soñaba con él, y fantaseaba asta llego un día que perdí la esperanza y sin embargo ahí estaba.  
Abre los ojos lentamente y estos tardan un segundo en encontrarme, justo cuando lo hacen me regala una hermosa sonrisa, tu mirada me tiene, tu sonrisa me enamora, tu cuerpo me quiere.  
Estoy aquí, sentada justo lado de la cama, lo observo, te amo con los ojos.  
-ahora de comer, tienes que recuperar fueras.  
El sigue desnudo, bueno los dos seguimos desnudos. Al darse cuanta me sonríe. Yo sentí un poco de vergüenza. Ahora veo todo, y me pregunto cómo es que todo eso cupo en mí.  
-no tarda en llegar el room-service  
Abre su cajón y se pone unos bóxer de color azul. Yo sigo todo con la mirada.  
Y me tiende una camiseta.  
Le sonrió y me la pongo, y empezó a abrochar los botones. Pero sus manos me detuvieron y lo hizo el.  
No puedo dejar de verlo, sé que esto llegará muy pronto a su final. Lo presiento.  
-Bésame- le pido. Y Carlos me besa, con amor. Pone sus manos en mi mejilla y me guía en nuestro beso.  
Tocan a la puerta, y sabemos que llego la comida.  
Carlos se fue abrir la puerta en que yo limpio la mesa para poder comentar.  
-pediste mucho.  
-viendo el meno no me puede resistir.  
-sabes tengo mucho que no como comida mexicana, en Inglaterra todavía no encuentro un lugar que me recuerde a mi abuela.  
Comimos mucho, nos acabamos la comida.  
-vemos ver una película-me tomo la mano y nos estamos juntos.- órale! Está la de Rudo y Cursi hasta que por fin se me va hacer verla.  
Yo ya la he visto muchas veces, pero no dije nada. Solo quería estar junto a él y abrazarlo  
-gracias por el desayuno-lo beso. Y me levante justo en la escena donde el chico "cursi" tiene una sección de SEXO con su novia… solo de pensarlo me sonroje.  
Comencé a limpiar la mese donde habíamos comido. También busque mi ropa interior pero no la encontré.  
Me metí a meter a lavar la cara. Cuando termine pude ver a Carlos viéndome.  
-vas a entrar.- me estaba viendo muy provocativamente.  
-voy a entrar pero en ti- se me abrió la boca.  
-y que esperar.- no me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar en un segundo me tenía contra la pared.  
Me besos con pasión, me cargo para poder abrazarlo con mis piernas.  
Comenzó a desabotonar mi camiseta pero no tuvo mucha paciencia y los botones salieron volando.  
-me debes una camiseta-me sonríe y mi besa, puedo ver ese deseo en sus ojos que me hace desearlo igual.  
Carlos besa mi pechos, me mordisquea los pezones. Me duele de placer.

- Carlos, ahhh, mas...

Me sigue besándo, no sé cómo le hizo pero se quitó el bóxer, y en un parpadeo lo tenía dentro de mí.  
-mmmm… delicioso- nuestras lengua se juntan, juegan entre sí.  
-ahh te quiero  
Nuestras respiraciones se unen, se aceleran. El hormigueo de mi estómago se abre camino por el resto de mi cuerpo  
Comienza a moverse dentro de mi lento y rápido, Carlos me agarra perfectamente para no caer. Me siento seguro.  
Enseguida siento llegar a mi paraíso y el viene conmigo. Dejamos escapar un gemido largo.  
Seguimos recargados en la pared, yo con mis piernas alrededor de él. Me bajo lentamente pero Carlos no se mueve seguimos contra la pared.  
Con la mano me acaricio la cara y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla sé que es hora de despedirnos.  
Me besa, te quiero mi amor, no hace falta ni que separes los labios, solo necesitaba mírate y al verte verme.  
Su mirada se convierte en tierna, llena de amor y respeto.  
Me toma de la mano y me lleva así la cama, estamos de nuevo desnudos.  
Me siento en la cama, quiero besar tus labios que me buscan sin moverse, quiero sentir tu cuerpo en mi piel. Enseguida noto tu calor, la sensación es increíble, mi cuerpo entero vibra, el mundo entero se para.  
Mis manos resbalan por tu espalda, estas muy suave. Sonríes, siempre sonríes y no puedo evitar ser feliz cuando me miras así, podría vivir mil años leyendo, escuchando tu silencio.  
Lo beso, lo abrazo, lo miro. Otra vez el rayo, otra vez el fuego. Lo deseo, le beso el cuello, la boca, la nariz, los ojos. Tus manos aprietan mi espalda desnuda, me sienten. Mi respiración se entrecorta, dios, cuanto te deseo.  
Me provocas, me besas, me muerdes, me activas. Su boca se abre lentamente dejando escapar un suave gemido casi inaudible, el más sensual que jamás he oído, mientras mis labios recorren su cuerpo. Un escalofrió me recorre entero. Deseas que me ame, todo tu cuerpo esta sediento de mí. Lo abrazo y somos uno, me tiembla suavemente el estómago acompañando tu entrecortada respiración.  
Cuantas veces te he soñado mi amor, tantas que te quiero desde siempre, mis manos te conocen,  
ahora es el Carlos me recorren entera siento su cuerpo como mío, los escalofríos me estremecen mientras me tomas y me acaricia. Me recorres todo el cuerpo sin dejarme un centímetro. Apretamos nuestros cuerpos.  
Estamos tú y yo, solos en el universo, no hay nada más, no quiero nada más.  
Ambos estallamos en una explosión mientras nos abrazamos fuertemente como si quisiéramos traspasar la frontera de la carne, nos miramos a los ojos y una lágrima me sorprende recorriendo lentamente mi mejilla, no intento contenerla, la dejo fluir como todo mí ser, como toda mi pasión… amor sincero, sin miedo, sin máscaras, puro.  
Me recorro entera a besos mientras con los ojos cerrados sonrío y me muerdo los labios, mi corazón es una bomba, lo siento por todo el cuerpo.  
Nuestra respiración vuelve a un ritmo normal poco a poco y tus manos me acarician la cara mientras tus ojos la recorren incrédulos de lo que ven, como si intentaran encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que nunca se atrevieron a hacer… ¿de verdad eres tú? rozas tu nariz con la mía.  
Una suave melodía empieza a sonar, primero muy bajito, aumentando poco a poco su volumen. Tu mirada cambia, puedo leer la preocupación en tus pupilas y el miedo reflejado en tu rostro, me abrazas fuerte como si no quisieras que me fuese a ninguna parte pero tus brazos pierden fuerza y el sonido aumenta. Te abrazas para que no tenga miedo  
-no me iré a ningún sitio mi vida, siempre estaré contigo.-Carlos me susurra al oído no puedo evitar las lágrimas.  
Tus labios se mueven pero no oigo lo que me dices, tu piel suave se vuelve sedosa y tu carne  
Mi cuarto esta acoplado al él, lo recibe sin preámbulos, lo siento dentro me llena completamente.  
De mi baca escaparon debes gemidos. Soy de él. Quisiera gritárselo pero es tanto el placer que no puedo.  
Había tanto amor que me llenaba el corazón. Salía y entraba con amor. Volvimos a llegar a clímax juntos. Volviendo a gritar.  
Esa noche lo amé y el me amo como ningún otro hombre lo ara. Y con el sol y la luz todo acabó, y se que tratamos de retener, pero se nos escapa entre los dedos.  
Otra lágrima recorre mi mejilla… esta vez noto muy claramente la húmeda gota recorriendo mi cara y más aguda que nunca la melodía…  
-espero verte pronto mi amor- me obliga a verlo.  
-te quiero, y vamos a seguir adelante.  
-estos dos días junto ti no sé si podré aguantar con solo verte a través de la pantalla, no creo poder- la tristeza me invade.  
-ni yo, pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, déjame seguir a tu lado aunque se ha sea así. Quiero seguir contigo.  
Solo pude besarlo como respuesta. En el beso sentí la gota salada de mis lágrimas. Nos quedamos así, abrazos. Entregamos uno del otro.  
Mañana seria la despedida.

^^gracias por leer


End file.
